


The Other Side of His Mind

by RosesofCambridge



Category: Bates Motel, Good doctor
Genre: Crossover, Depression, Explict violence, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt, Major Character Death (canon), Mental Illness, Multiple Personalities, Rape, Sad, Shock, Shuan OOC, Truama, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesofCambridge/pseuds/RosesofCambridge
Summary: Shaun has always been known to be gentle and nice, a Good Doctor and a good person, at least that’s what they think, that’s what he thinks, what happens when he shows Lea a side of him none of them have seen before? Will he survive this or crumble to the horrors of his own mind, what happens when Shaun was never even real to begin with?? Do not read if Rape is a trigger!!
Relationships: Shaun/Lea
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don’t write but I noticed there are barley any Bates and Good Doctor crossovers so I decided to write a good one, please follow and add more for those of us who are fans of both also English I my fist language but this is also my first fix so reviews would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Good Doctor or Bates Motel!

Shaun and Lea found themselves alone in one of the exam rooms enjoying each others company, it was sweet and quiet. They hadn’t had sex yet, the relationship was new, and suddenly Shaun said excitedly “I want to have sex with you!” At this Lea was startled, “Shuany, honey it’s too soon, I don’t want you to rush into this”

“It’s okay I..I want to do it”

“Shuany, why don’t we start slow first, maybe see what we like?”

“Okay, can.. can I touch you, I need consent.”

“Yes, but only if your comfortable with it”

“I am”

“Then go right ahead” she layer down on the exam table they where sitting on and used her hand to gesture to herself, slowly and with a shaky hand, Shaun begin to explore her body.

He started at her hair and stroked it, then he made his way down, he got more comfortable but stopped near her waist, before slipping a hand into her pants. Lea giggled happily as she was tickled and enjoyed his warm touch. He leaned forward and began to kiss her, his eyes warm and welcoming. She kissed back and for a moment all was blissful.

Suddenly, Lea felt a sharp pain in her tongue as his teeth drew her blood. The touch has become more violent and she felt her pants being pulled off, she struggled against him as he ripped open her shirt and broke part her bra She heard the clasps and bottoms bounce on the floor, she felt her panties being torn from her body and finally heard his pants unzip. She begged him to stop, to calm down.

“Shuany, what’s going on she asked worriedly”

“Just shut up you stupid bitch”

“Shuany she cried, Shuany don’t do this, don’t do this please” she begged desperately

“Bitch” he muttered angerly 

”Stop this Shuany, this isn’t you, stop this before you do something you can’t take back!” She screamed desperately

“Shut the fuck up you fucking Bitch, you stop moving so you can be my fucktoy” he screamed angerly

Lea had been reduced to utter shock and horror, he had never acted like this, even at him most volent he wouldn’t have be capable of this. She screamed in terror trying to get her Shuany back to her “This isn’t you Shuan, this is not the man I LOVE, he would never do this, he isn’t a monster” she wept, and this he did not reply he simply inserted his already erect hungry penis into her, she wasn’t too dry because of the previous exploring Shaun had done, but eventually he jumped too hard and she began to bleed. She cried and cried desperate and begging him to stop, she creamed for help, but to no avail, she was alone. After what felt like and eternity to her, he finally finished, while fucking her he had thrown her from the exam table and her her violently made contact with the ground. When the was done he held her down and grabbed a nearby scalpel. Without hesitation he named it into her chest 3 times, made sure he wasn’t exposed and primly left the room both satisfied and expressionless, unappualed by what he had done he left her to bleed out and die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo please be patent with me, the story will unravel, just stick to it and we will get to the other characters.
> 
> Shaun’s POV of what happens and is Lea okay? Is she still alive? Will they find her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we continue, I love to see that people are clicking on my story, also I haven’t figured out how to mark the story as unfinished so I anyone can help me out with that I would appreciate it. UPDATE: figured this out! Yay. I will be attempting to update multiple times a week and expect the story to be finished in 1-2 months. The story is already planned out so I don’t plan to abandon it although if anybody has suggestions or theories as to what is happening please feel free to comment and I might even incorporate those ideas if I see an opportunity to. Also I’m sorry about the cliff hanger, a kind of evil place to leave off huh? So anyways let’s get to the fun part!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Good Doctor or Bates Motel.

Shaun was having a good day so far, it had been calm and organized and not out of the ordinary. I was orderly, and he liked it that way. He had taken a consult early that morning and had just finished, he was exiting the exam room and walking down the hall when he caught Lea smiling his way. She said hi and kissed him on the cheek briefly before pulling him into the closest exam room to chat and catch up on each others day. The mood escalated as he began to pleasure her and...  
His mind went blank and he came to out side the exam room were he had been standing before running into Lea. He felt a strange psychpathic grin leave his face as a face of embarasment replace it, he hadn’t thought much of his previous glance and confused it as having been his day dreaming face. Embarrassed a the fact that he now had these daydreams at work of all places he continued on towards the ER to see if any new cases had come in. Unknown to him he had been saved from utter shock and disgust at that moment as he was wearing a black button up with dark jeans. The consult hadn’t required scrubs and so he had stayed in his regular clothes for the morning. He hadn’t looked down but if he did he would notice his once pristine white lab coat had been stained a crimson red and should he have looked closely at his out fit he would find peculiar dark spots that could only have been put there by one thing..blood.  
As he walked to ER he didn’t look down having been in a faze from his day dream that had seemed so real, there weren’t people in the halls either, the walk was silent. He quickly made his way to the ER only to find a massive trauma come in at the same time he rushed over to a patient who was quickly bleeding out and thus any sign that something had gone wrong that he hadn’t remember faded away as more blood soaked his clothes. He eventually got into a pair of scrubs and a surgical gown but at this point no one questioned why his clothes were stained red, they all thought they knew the answer, but they only knew a partial truth.

tgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbmtgdbm

“I know you miss him but you have to move on, we all do” said a comforting Dr. Lim to Claire

“I know..I know, I’m sorry, I..I shouldn’t be pouring all of this onto you, your hurting too. Not just me”

“Okay”

“ Okay”

“You wanna talk about it, don’t you?” Said an understanding Dr. Lim.

“Yes” replied Claire sadly. “ I just.. I miss him so much and I don’t think I can continue without him, we had finally figured out outer feelings, and .. and then he just dies!” Claire sobbed freely as she was used inside to the nearest exam room by Dr. Lim

Dr. Lim hugged Claire understandingly before letting out a sound of shock and rushing over to behind the exam table. Claire was at first confused but her eyes quickly cuaght the sight that had startled her friend and rushed over to Dr. Lim to help.

There was a momentary pause when both women saw the face of the women lying naked, unconscious and beaten on the floor.

“Lea” they both let out in silent shock before rushing to take her pulse, she was still alive! The puse had been very faint, but there was no denying it was there. 

“Page Dr. Glassman and get me a crash cart and an OR stat!” Ordered Dr. Lim fiercely.


	3. Chapter 3

Update: I almost had ch 3 done and it deleted, I am in a mood this week sorry, won’t post until next week because I am frocking furious and and this isnt the only bad thing to happen this week so see you next week when my writing won’t be compromised due to my feelings.u


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see what happens to Lea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I finally had time to write again, the deleting thing I previously mentioned has happed to me a couple of times with other sites recently so I’ve kinda been too upset to write recently but I’m fine now and I got my first comment so that’s uplifting, anyways if your reading this it means all went well and I might be updating more often. So let’s see how this goes. Also I don’t know if you can perform rape kits in this situation or any medically accurate things so just go with it please.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Good Doctor or Bates Motel!

“Who would do something like this, I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch when I find out” thought Dr. lim as she ran through the halls trying to stop the bleeding.  
The rush to the OR was a blur, and the surgery was filled with pure passion for saving the life of their patient and hate for the one who put her there. 

Shaun has been busy in his own surgery, blissfully unaware of the morbid events that had taken place just an hour before or the life saving surgery taking place just down the hall. And yet everybody in said surgery had him lingering in the back of their minds wondering how the kind doctor would react to news of the brutal rape.

The surgery had been a success. Lea had survived and been taken to post OP, they had managed to get together a rape kit before all evidence had been washed away and everyone was now just sitting in Leas room which lay silent save for the consistent beeping of machines.

Claire has gotten up and left the room unable to continue in the silent anger and shock, she had been walking for a mere 15 seconds before running into a smiling Shuan eager to recount the story of his fascinating save in his surgery that day, his face falling slightly as he saw a tear form in the corner of Claire’s eye.

“What is wrong? Why are you sad?”

“Mm.. Shuan you really should sit down” she motioned to a near by chair, dreading having to be the one to wake him from his happy state and bring him into the grim reality.

“Ok, what is wrong, you should know you are scaring me, I don’t like being scared”

“I know, I know Shuan, it’s just.. it’s just something’s happened and I need you to promise me you are going to be okay, alright you can be sad but your gonna have to stay strong ok?”

“I cannot promise that because I do not know what this is but, I will try, will that work?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah Shuan, it will”

“Okay then, you can tell me” He asked slightly nervous and yet with feeling he couldn’t quite place, a sort of recognition maybe.

“It’s.. its Lea”

Shaun instantly felt his heart sink unable to imagine what could have happened to his beloved girl friend, he sat silently waiting for her to continue hoping it would not be very bad.

“Shaun... Mmm.... she..Mmm, Dr. Lim and I, we, we had been talking and walked into a nearby exam room, we.. we s..saw Lea and... and she.. she had been r..raped” she cried as she hesitantly let out that last horrible word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to see how Shaun reacts and if Lea will wake up and remember that mornings chilling events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s been a while, I prefer to write alone so I don’t always find enough time to write a chapter when I want to update so sorry if my updates aren’t always consistent. I hope you’ve been enjoying the story, thank you for your comments and kudos, and let’s get to the fun part!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bates Motel or The Good Doctor

Shaun sat quietly at Leas bedside, painfully aware of the looks of potty he recover from his colleagues as his sharp mind automatically processed the events of the room. He felt sad and angry and something else he didn’t think he could name. He did not like it when he felt this way, emotions were hard to handle, he didn’t like the way these made him feel. Shaun preferred to focus his mind on this rather than the subject that had brought about this topic in the first place...Lea.

The room was dark. Her head was killing her. She hears a quiet yet study beeping and whirling of a machine, suddenly is begins to get louder and louder until she begins to feel her eyes go slightly ajar, the movement is painful and a bright light has begun to flood her vision. She quickly closes them again and memories of Shaun flood her mind, except it wasn’t Shaun, it wasn’t the Shuany she had known, it was a monster on that had hurt her in so many was, one that had left her for dead. In a instant she began to hear the hopeful voices of those around her. She begins to blink away the peaceful darkness and lets in the the blinding light.

A few hours had passed when everybody in the room turns at the sight of the small twitch of a finger. They all let out a silent sigh as Lea quickly opens her eyes. A matter of seconds later they see as Lea begins to blink until finally she seems to have adjusted to the light. The events that follow however, none of them could have expected. 

Shaun sits eagerly next to the newly conscious Lea happily holding her hand as she adjusts to the light, smiling as he sees her open her eyes, expecting to bring her comfort, instead he sees pure terror, and for a split second he thinks he has not learned nearly enough about identifying emotions as he thought he had. Then the screaming began.

“Get.. get away from me, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!” Lea yelled frantically to a roomful of confused spectators. It was then they all saw the horrible truth.

Shyam has terrified and confused for a spit second before all went dark. “ Well, well, you bitch, seems like I need to come back and finish the job” said “

All eyes were focused on their sweet, loving Shaun when they saw his eyes go dark and his lips turn in an evil smirk. The room only for a second was in complete and utter shock, brought back to reality only by the high pitched screams Lea made as “Shaun” moved closer speaking in hash angry tones and making a move to strangle Lea. Everyone in the room rushed to hold “Shuan” back.  
The room was complete chaos, as Doctors Lim and Browne fight to hold back “Shaun” and Dr. Glass man makes a call for security. In mere moments two hospital security guards come to take a violent “Shaun” who attempts to spit at a sobbing Lea before being taken away. Dr. Glass man tells them to take him up to the psych floor ASAP and to get him admitted, he may hate having to do this to Shaun more than anything but with the recent event he was presented with no other choice. 

“Shaun” yelled viciously, Warren ting a shocked attention from anyone who knew the sweet doctor and anyone in general too as he was unwillingly taken up to psych.

Back in the room remained only Lea, Doctors Glassman, Lim, and Browne, and a few crucial hospital boras members as well as some people from legal, all sitting in utter shock and disgust as Lea recounted the events of the morning. As they were told that on the morning of April, 22, 2020, in a exam room at their beloved San Jose St. Bonaventura Hospital Dr. Shuan Murphy had raped his girlfriend Lea Dilallo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unthinkable has been revealed, now Shaun will soon be left to face his inner demons but now before those around him begin to unravel the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it’s been longer then expected since the last chapter, as I explained in the comments I’ve haven’t been feeling to well lately and that caused me to fall behind on updates, I really apologise for keeping you waiting longer than specified. In other news I hope that you have enjoyed the story up till this point and thank you for the positive comments, now let’s get to the story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bates Motel or The Good Doctor

The revelation had been bittersweet to say the least. Shaun has been known to the hospital as the sweet guy who you would never NEVER in your right mind want to hurt because he wouldn’t do anything to harm you, and yet at the same time the threat of a rapist on the loose was no more and the patients of the hospital would not need to be worried, fearful of the fact he may strike again.

The hospital guard processed these thoughts and many more as he struggled against the young strongwilled man he thought he had known, he was quickly forced out of his thoughts as they reached the Psych floor and asked for a name.

“Who are we checking in today?” asked the lady working the Psych ward. Her voice had presented itself to be normal then the guard saw the look of shock that carved its way onto her face as she looked up from her paper work and saw angered Shaun trying to escape from the guards clutches.

“Dr. Shaun Murphy” replied the guard.

“ WHO THE FUCK IS SHUAN MURPHY!” Screamed a irritated “Shaun”, managing time startle the guards as he did.

“What happened to you Shuan?” Asked the concerned psych lady. Everyone knew Shaun, he was a sweetheart, she knew she had to check him in like any other patient but was still processing the shock of the scene before her.

“ You think I’m Shaun, you IDIOTS DONT CALL ME SHUAN THATS NOT MY FUCKING NAME” Replayed a deranged “Shaun” in a fierce rant as the officers and lady tried to calm him enough get his finger print on record by repeating his name in soothing voices as to not take a more forced approach. 

Needless to say it wasn’t working and “Shaun” continued to yell and fight back, that is until it slipped, the one phrase that would change everything.

“MY NAME IS NORMAN BATES” yelled Norman in the middle of his aggressive rant.

At this the lady paled, she quickly opened the page on the computer and typed Norman Bates in before hitting search. She had remembered to news stories from a few years ago and never forgot the name, ever since Shaun has arrived she had been quick to like him not only for his sweet innocent personality but also because she had felt a familiarity towards the young man, it hadn’t been until she heard the name that it all clicked.

When the site loaded to the next page she saw it. The criminal and health records of Norman Bates accompanied by a picture and fingerprint scan.

The guards had managed to get a fingerprint as she did this and she ran it with the file to match. When the results came back she in total and utter shock his print for his hospital bracelet and did not say another word until one of the guards commented on the bracelet having the wrong name. It was only then she realized the guards hadn’t seen the computer screen, she turned it toward them and said “He was right, his name is Norman Bates and that’s the name I entered.” 

The guards stared in shock before saying “We have to get him to a room and then we will continue this.” They all agreed to this as she led them through the ward to get Norman processed and into his room.

Norman fought the whole time before being taken to a special room reserved for the patients whom posed the most danger.

After he had been taken care of, the psych lady was left to page Dr. Glassman.

He arrived as soon as he could and this begun the hospitals newest mystery, one they wished they would have never encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should state I tried reasearching this and couldn’t find anything, I don’t know if your record actually comes up when you are checked into a Psych ward, it would make sense if it did, so for the sake of this story there is a database used in psych wards to register patients and their record comes up when their name is entered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the moment lots of you have probably been waiting for, Dylan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my readers, I know I promised you guys a new chapter by today, it seems however that the medical dominos I have previously mentioned in the comments keep falling and I find myself with another medical backlash, nothing serious compared to what the world is currently facing, but none the less unexpected and quite frankly painful, I won’t go into details but I absolutely hate when people constantly abandon stories and with all my late updates due to recent troubles I felt I owed you all an explanation, don’t worry the story will continue, but I don’t know how often I will be able to focus on my writing and put forth something worth your while. That being said I will try to write something for you all, even if it might be shorter than my already short chapters, but as writing can also be a distraction in a time when I need it I may be able to get the whole chapter up as planed, I simply wrote this as a explanation for why updates may not be as consistent as I hope they could to be and a way for you to know for future reference that even if chapters take a while this story hasn’t been abandoned.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bates Motel or The Good Doctor.

It was a peaceful spring day, Emma and Kate has worn smiles from ear to ear as they strolled through the park fair. Dylan had had simply watched in disbelief as they happily ate their ice cream and laughed and played. He had been thinking about family recently, about Caleb, about Norma, about Norman.

April was always a hard time, it had been 20 days, 20 days since his mother’s Birthday.

Regardless of how he felt he had to move on, there was nothing he could do now except move on, the past was the past and now he had to leave it behind to truly live. 

He spent the rest of the day being grateful for the family he now had, the one he had made, the one he had chooses, it wasn’t until afternoon came that his now perfect, surreal little world had begun to tumble.

He got home from the park, dropping his keys on the counter he sighed as he took his shoes off and popped down onto the couch. As wonderful as the day had been, being on your feet all day is always going to be educating regardless of emotions.

He made a move to grab the TV remote, ready to listen to Kate’s cartoons until she went to bed at 8, thankful to at least be sitting down when he felt a sudden vibration coming from his pant pocket.

Sighing as he took out his phone, he braved himself for whatever work related business he would have to endure from the call, upset since he had been set to have this Monday off after working the past Saturday.

Facing to screen he was met with surprise and a slight relief as the call stated it was an unknown number. He clicked accept and put the phone to his ear as the was met with the voice of the unfamiliar caller. The words that came next are ones he would never forget.

“Hello” stated Dylan firmly, “Who is calling?”

“Yes, hello, this is Dr. Aron Glassman from San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital in California, am I correct to presume I am talking to a Mr. Dylan Massett?”

“Yes, this is he” answered a curious Dylan.

“Mr. Massett, um, we have reason to believe that your b..brother, No..Norman Bates is in our facility.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan has been made aware of the situation, but what has Norman/ Shaun been up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s been a while. Lots of things have happened this summer and now it’s time I add a chapter to the story. I have also recently decided that this will be the last update for a while, due to the global pandemic we are all facing uncertain times, this includes the cast and crew of “The Good Doctor”, we don’t know when the show is coming back so I have decided to either update again during the week the show begins to air again or update sometime before Christmas should the show not be able to continue airing before the end of 2020. The reason for this is that writing while the show using on is something I find really uninspiring, in order to produce the best chapters I need to be into the show at the time and in between seasons doesn’t work well for this, that being said my personal life is really busy right now, but do know that medically I am doing much better then last time I updated, and this ends up working best in terms of chapter updates.  
> And with that long note out of the way we can finally get to the new chapter, I hope you enjoy and please review.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own “Bates Motel” or “The Good Doctor”

Norman was infuriated as he was placed in his cell of a room, he laughed hysterically as he fought against the guards, wishing he had a scalpel or knife in his hand to give them what they deserve and put them in their place. As he yelled he felt a strong grip take hold of his arm and a quick pinch, within seconds his vision begun to blur and he felt himself fall back before everything went black.

He felt hazy, light slowly started to bleed into his eyes as he fluttered them open and begun to regain consciousness. He pulled himself into a sitting position and signed in heavy relief, I was just a dream he muttered to himself, he must have fallen asleep while waiting for Lea to wake up from surgery and had that horrible nightmare about her being afraid of him, it was then as he begun to ask Dr. Glassman how long he had been asleep that he looked around the room. He was alone. 

Shaun quickly took in his surroundings and recognised the type of room he had been put in, he immediately begun to panic, he looked down at himself only to see that he has been stripped of his lab coat and scrubs in exchange for a hospital gown and a plastic wrist band, went into a sort of shock as he read the name: “Norman Bates”  
A panick attack fully kicked in as he banged against the door calling for help before sliding down to the floor, wrapping his Ann’s around his knees and beginning to sob as he realised his attempt for help was futile.

He reached for his toy scalpel only to realise it had been taken from him and he begun to hyperventilate, nearly chocking on his sobs.

He felt like he had been doing this for at least an hour( in reality it was 15 minutes) before he heard footsteps coming down the hall only to stop in front of his door, then came the concerned voice of Dr. Glassman.

“Shaun, is that you?”

“Y..y.yes, w..hy w..wouldn’t it be m..me?” replied a confused Shaun between sobs.

“Shaun, we found out an interesting thing today, and we need your coopers to figure it out, ok?”

“Ok, why am I locked up? Asked Shuan, he had calmed a bit at the presence of the man that had practically fathered him.

“Shaun, we will get to that, right now can you just tell me your last memory before waking up?”

“I was waiting for Lea to wake up from surgery and I fell asleep and had a dream that Lea was scarred of me when she woke up and then I woke up from the dream in this room.”

“Oh, Shaun, Glassmen sighed sadly.” He waited a moment before continuing. “ Shaun do you know a Dylan Masset or a Norman Bates?”

“ I know that Norman Bates is the name on my hospital bracelet but I don’t know a Dylan Masset. Dr. Glassman, why does my hospital bracelet say Norman Bates? The people in the hospital know my name, they really should have been smarter and checked the database.” He said matter of factly as he often does.

“ Shaun, you know what dissociative identity disorder is right?”

“Yes, it is a disorder characterised by the presence of two or more personalities, it was previously called multiple personality disorder. Why are you asking, when will you answer my previous questions?” Asked Shaun in his usual manner.

“Shaun” Dr. Glass man took a heavy sigh as he carefully thought about his next words, finally he let out a breath he had been holding and spoke “ Today we found out that you are suffering from DID.”


End file.
